Eyes Open
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: Crossover between The Hunger Games and The Mummy. The year is 1924: months after Evelyn, Jonathan, and Rick vanquished Imhotep and saved the day. Now, instead of fighting undead creatures, they have something new to worry about. President Rogers has ordered select groups of Eurpoeans to populate Panem. The reaping date is getting closer and closer. And all they have is each other.
1. Rewards of Sacrifice

**A/N: **Finally getting this one posted. So I realized that there are about ten million Hunger Games crossovers out there at this very moment, but there are absolutely no crossovers between The Hunger Games and The Mummy. So... I created one! I believe Evelyn and Rick are the best canon couple in the history of movies. And I absolutely loved Hunger Games (who doesn't?) so I thought, what the heck. Let's do a crossover! Personally I think The Mummy can be crossed with utterly anything else possible... but that might just be because I'm completely obsessed with the movie...

**Disclaimer: **Ugh. I really hate these things. Sadly, it's true, I don't own anything from The Hunger Games or The Mummy. I don't own the song Eyes Open either- That's Taylor Swift's to have.

Oh, and just so you know, this crossover has all the mummy characters you know and love (exept Imhotep and his skanky girlfriend) and has a 'world controlled by a crazy president who forces the games on the districts every year' deal. No actual chatacters from Hunger Games. It takes place a little bit after the first movie ended.

This is the first chapter in what will be a long and thrilling fanfic! Hope you like! :)

* * *

**EYES OPEN**

Evelyn Carnahan never considered herself lucky.

It's one thing to have been kidnapped by an Egyptian mummy that you yourself resurrected, but to have been forced by the American government to move to their bloody country? That's more than unlucky, Evelyn told herself. This is more than that.

President Rogers had ordered twenty different countries to randomly select thirty different households and evenly distributed them to all twelve districts of Panem. The only response that the select few got for being ripped away from their homes was that their country needed a slight diversity change in the population. _Well,_ Evy muttered to herself, _life couldn't get better than this._

A year after their exhibition to Egypt, Evelyn, along with her brother and boyfriend, Rick, were all sent to a new life in district six, the district of power. Not actual power, unfortunately, but the generating of power for the whole entire country. Men were put to work at the power plants scattered about the flat and dry area while the women stayed at home and cleaned. Cleaned. Evelyn had spent her entire life moving from Egypt to London, London to Egypt; reading book after book and always on the move. And now she was cleaning.

They only allowed her to bring three of her thousand books on the ancient country, the country that she knew and loved by heart. She opposed to this, of course, but the Peacekeepers can be quite intiminating. So Evelyn kept her mouth shut, and read the three books over and over, since that was the only thing to do for days on the voyage to America, remembering every single word on the pages. Neither Jonathan not Evy had ever been to America before, and had no idea what to expect. Rick, on the other hand, was excited to hear they would be landing there, for that had been his home fore many of his childhood years. But he grew up in Chicago, which was now property of district five. The first rule the Peacekeeers drilled into their heads the day they docked- no person should cross district boundaries without written permission. No exceptions whatsoever. Rick was angry about this, but even he couldn't do anything about it. Here, Evelyn thought, the people really have no say.

Of course it was hard too, moving from a wealthy town in England to dirt filled houses in southern Wyoming. Evelyn was used to the heat, but the sudden change in lifestyle was difficult for her and her brother. Their parents were royalty, after all.

And the dust. Oh, how Evelyn loathed the thin layers of red that piled up every morning on the windowsills and doorsteps. It never did seem to go away, always sinking its way back to the ground when stirred in the early mornings.

This morning especially, Evy was having difficulty keeping it from invading their household yet again. Her hands clenched the broom tightly as she swept in frisk motions the dirt that just about stained permanently to the cracked wood floors. Just as Evelyn finished the pile she feverishly constructed, the door swung open, revealing a lanky man with square shoulders, holding an empty glass bottle in his hands as he walked through the door with a broad smile upon his face. And as he walked through, a gust of wind entered the house and set the dust in a frenzy, floating freely in the air before finding a new spot to settle. Evy gasped, hurridly closed the door, then dropped the broom with a clang, looking about ready to strangle the man.

"Darn you Jonathan!" she yelled, swiping the bottle from her older brother's unsteady hands.

"How much have you been drinking today?" Evy asked with narrowed eyes, not bothering to pick up the broom she had dropped. Jonathan held his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Okay Evy. You caught me drinking. Anything other reason on why you're acting like a complete shrew?"

Instead of getting angry, Evelyn let out a frustrated sigh, sinking down into a chair. "I'm sorry Jonathan, I just can't take it! I've done to Egypt gosh knows how many times, and now I'm ready to pull my hair out over this blasted sand."

Her brother sighed, and gave her shoulder a light pat. "Sorry bout the dirt, old mum. It's not like we can move back though. Wish we could, but we can't," he shrugged, wishing he had another bottle of whiskey.

"I know..." Evy muttered, giving her brother a slight smile. "Did Rick say when he'll be back?" she inquired, changing the subject suddenly.

Jonathan just smiled. "You worry about him too much my dear, sweet baby sister! Rick will be fine! If it weren't for him we wouldn't have food on the table! A good old chap, he is."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "You could say thank you every once and a while. You're just lucky he hasn't made you go out there and shoot some game."

"Yeah. We all know how that would turn out." Jonathan muttered.

Evy's smile soon turned into a frown, and Jonathan easily read her mind.

"He'll come back, Evy. They won't find him,"

"But what if they do?" Evelyn asked worriedly, hugging her legs against her chest. "You know what happens to people who hunt outside the boundaries." Evy didn't even have to say what would happen. Both of them knew. Death.

"He's strong sis. Even if they caught him... Well, he would fight them off easy!" he said, passing her a smile.

Evelyn sighed. "I guess so..."

He let out a satisfied grin and went for the door, grabbing his floppy grey hat along the way.

"Where are you going?"

"You know that girl I met a few days ago?" Jonathan said excitedly.

Evelyn knew where this was going.

"I'm meeting her down at the pub at noon,"

"If they catch you drunk Jonathan..." Evy began, feeling the same uneasiness that she had minutes before.

Her brother rolled his eyes and gave her a sure look. "If we get stopped by a Peacekeeper, I'll just fight them off." he said with a grin.

His sister would love to see him try.

"Please be careful," Evelyn said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh please, Evy." Jonathan teased, "you worry too much."

He gave her a quick hug before dashing out the door.

His sister watched him walk calmly though the streets until he was out of sight. She stared blankly through the smeared windows, slowly watching the dust settle on the windowsill in front of her.

* * *

The room was pitch black, giving Evelyn a warm comfort inside. She had fallen asleep on an empty stomach, still sitting on the old wooden rocker in the corner of the room. Jonathan still hadn't returned from his venture down to the forbidden pub; Evy tried to keep herself awake, but the blackness surrounding her lulled her into a overcoming sleep. The silence that blanketed the room was so great that even the slightest movement could be heard.

Suddenly, a fairly loud creaking sound cracked through the air. Eyes shot open in the dark. The comforting silence turned into a deathly one in a heartbeat.

Evelyn held onto her breath as she slowly stretched her fingers downward towards the cool handle of her long, silver sword. She listened closely with tense muscles as the intruder etched closer and closer inside the small house. When the loudest creak subsided, Evelyn immediately shot up and circled the sword around with ease, stopping abruptly inches from the victim's throat.

Not knowing what hit him, the man dropped whatever he was holding, throwing both hands up in surrender.

"Whoa Evy, careful with that thing!" a male voice just about laughed, waiting for his attacker to lower get weapon. Hearing this familiar voice, Evelyn sighed with extreme relief and seethed her sword.

"Goodness Rick. One of these days I'm really going to end up killing you." She said with heavy sarcasm, reaching for a nearby light switch. Rick stooped down to pick up the items he had dropped.

"Sorry," he said lamely, "I didn't want to wake you."

Evy raised an eyebrow. "Why were you gone so long?" she asked curiously.

"I was caught up at the Williams' house haggling for a dang loaf of bread," he sighed with exhaustion, holding out in his hands a still warm loaf of white bread. Evelyn smiled as her eyes craved the bread, taking it from his hands and set it down on the broken table.

"What'd you trade it for?" She asked carefully.

Rick sighed, sending her worries in a frenzy. "My old pocketknife,"

Evelyn's eyes widened. She knew how important that knife was to him, since it was the only thing he had brought from their home in England; the only thing he had in remembrance of his father.

"You didn't have to do that," she said with regret. Rick shook his head.

"We're starving, Evy. Everybody around here is. This is just like it is in the legion. To think I thought I was finished living like that," he said with faraway eyes. "Sacrifice. It's the only way for things to end up alright. You understand that, right?"

And she did. She thought of everything she'd been through; all the hardships, lives taken...

"I get so worried when you're gone," she whispered, fighting back tears.

Rick pulled her closer, holding her tight against his chest. He could feel her body trembling with rising fear and tension.

"Hey," he said softly, using his finger to lift up her chin so she was looking up at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you."

Evy smiled a bit and used her hand to wipe away some of the tears off her cheeks. "I know," she whispered, barely audible as Rick moved closer to her; closer and closer until his lips met up with hers.

Evelyn closed her eyes, savoring the moment as she remembered the falling sun, the dirt on his face, the heat that seemed to bring them closer on that terrifying day at Hamunamptra. She remembered it all.

She opened her eyes, slowly pulling away, knowing his bright smiling face would be there in front of her. It was.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Rick asked, grabbing his game and lying them next to the bread on the table.

Evy shook her head. "No. I'm starving. And besides, Jonathan's not back yet,"

Rick sighed, and look down at his wristwatch, scraping off the muck to see the time. "It's three in the morning, you know,"

"I'm not tired." She repeated, aching now for a slice of that bread. Neither of them had eaten a thing all day. Rick knew there was no sense arguing with her, so he shrugged, and walked over to the fireplace to begin cooking the meat he had brought home from the outside boundaries.

"How well did you do out there?" Evelyn inquired while fetching her faded robe from the small hook on the bedroom door.

"I got a pretty big boar far out by the east side. I had to chase it down, though." He said, showing off his thousand- tooth grin. Evy laughed softly, grabbing a knife for the bread.

The lights were dim, but she could very well see Rick begin skinning and gutting the pig. Evy hurriedly got up to open up a nearby window so the smell didn't get too bad. She didn't like seeing the thing sliced open like that. Her own father was a shooter in his earlier years, and she still found it hard to stand the blood and the stench. It made her sick.

Evelyn turned her attention to the bread; she slowly sawed through it with even cuts, savoring the wonderful smell that evaded from it. She couldn't even remember the last time she had bread for a meal. On most days, it was always the same thing: grain and oil from Rick's pensions, milk generously shared by their neighbors, and disgusting little cakes made from grits. Oh how she hated the grits. Almost as much as the dust.

It wasn't long before Evelyn's eyes were heavy with sleep. The bread was almost halfway gone, along with a few small pieces of ham. She hadn't felt this full in a long time.

Rick put down his cup filled with milk and checked the time. It had been forty minutes since Rick's return, and Jonathan still hadn't arrived back. Not that Rick greatly cared for his girlfriend's brother, but he could sense her worry.

Evy laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, wanting so badly to stay awake long enough for her idiot brother to come back. She would have his head when he did.

She could feel Rick getting up from beside her, picking her up to carry her to her bedroom. Evy felt safe in his strong arms, nestled beside his chest. Rick turned on the lightswitch upon entering the small room, and set her down on the bed. He tucked the quilts over her body before turning to leave. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, he thought, looking back in worry towards Evy. They were both eighteen, which meant their names were both put in the drawing pool. Hers, seven times; the bare minimum. His, however, thirty.

Desparity swallowed down fear as he wrote his name on those slips of paper in allowance of the grain and oil rations, the substance that on some days was their only meal.

Yes, Rick was fearful of this name being called out in front of everyone in the district, but even more haunting was the thought of Evy having to go through the intense hunger, the heat, the cold, the killing...

Rick knew how this felt, having been enlisted in the French Foreign Legion when he was fifteen. Not knowing if you'll make it through the oncoming day... He didn't want that for Evy.

It was true that she'd been through the deaths of both parents, and having to put up with that imbecile brother of hers. But being forced to kill one another?

Rick recalled the day she was ripped away from him; Evy insisted that it was the only way to stop him. He had let her go, let her walk away with that hellish corpse and that sly bastard Beni. He cringed at that thought.

Getting into his own bed, Rick tried his hardest to push these unappealing memories out of his head. But as hard as he tried, the thoughts kept flowing into his brain.

He loved her so much. He couldn't bear to see her hurt like she was in Egypt. He was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! There will be more in a couple weeks. But let's make a deal: if you're one of the first five to review, I'll feature you in the beginning of the next chapter update with a reply. Hope to hear from you guys!


	2. Reaping

**A/N: **Here it is! It's been a while, I know, but I've finally finished it. And it's pretty good if I do say so myself(;

Enjoy!

* * *

**Reaping.**

Jonathan Carnahan was drunk.

He wasn't sure how many bottles of the hard liquor he had consumed the pervious night. All he knew was he woke up in a strange house, sleeping in a strange bed, next to a not so strange girl. Naked.

He sat up slowly, gazing around the room still engulfed in sleep. Wincing in pain, he clutched his head, feeling like it was about to explode. He'd been drunk before; many times before. But he never seemed to learn.

Drinking does not get rid of your problems.

His sister's name was still in that drawing pool.

_And that other man... What was his name again?_

Jonathan struggled with his conscience as he began lugging his pants back on.

Oh yes. Rick. His name was in there too. But Rick was a man who could take care of himself out there.

Not his sister. His baby sister; with her sweet, ladylike personality, obsession with old, dusty books, clumsiness, and her ability to put up with boring old people in boring old libraries. She was an Englishwoman, not one to typically pick fights with other teenagers in a man made battlefield. But Jonathan couldn't help but turning his memory back to their adventure in Egypt, how his little sister took on that mummified bastard like she'd been doing it her whole life.

Evy did like Egypt. A lot.

Jonathan rubbed his forehead, already blowing his thinking limit for the day. It was not like the man could help it.

Today was Reaping Day.

When he successfully got his shoes on right, Jonathan groggily walked out the front door, completely forgetting about the girl he had shared his night with.  
But a more important business was at hand.

Evy was going to kill him.

Well, kill was a strong word. He'd been drunk before; many times before. And he always got the same reaction from his sister: You idiot.

He was especially worried for this day in particular, though. Reaping day.  
It was their first, and their last. Evelyn and Rick were both eighteen, which meant that their names had to be in at least seven times. Rick, however, had more than that. Jonathan was two years older than his sister, which was good for him, because he would never win those bloody games if his name were to be drawn. Jonathan Carnahan was a coward; he didn't even have trouble admitting it.

The house Evy and Rick bought was only a street down from whichever house he woke up in, though he found the journey more treacherous than he had remembered it to be. The sun was already starting to rise above the trees, which made Jonathan swear. He fumbled a bit with his watch as he checked the time. It was eleven thirty, and the reaping was at noon.

His clumsy legs broke into a strained jog as he pushed his wasted body forward down the sidewalk.

Evy was going to kill him.

* * *

Evelyn searched in frenzy through her chest of clothes, desperately looking for something to wear for The Reaping.

_Gosh, she thought to herself, a year ago I wouldn't have this issue!_

Since they were only allowed a small space on the boat upon coming to America, she had to cut her wardrobe down to simple blouses and skirts, which was a mistake, because dirt refuses to come out of white clothing, no matter how hard one tries.

A year ago, Evy would be sitting in the library, reading one of the many books she wished she had ever so badly. She was content then, happy even. She was surrounded by the people she loved, and many other high class scholars she had once worked with.  
Life was hard there. Socially, the people wonderful, inviting her and Rick over many times to share what little they had. Others, though, preferred to keep with themselves and stay out of each others way. It was these defining characteristics that left Evelyn wishing she were back home, with Rick living in their small cottage house on the outskirts of the big city.

She forced herself to stop thinking about their old life, tears beginning to creep up on the sides of her eyes. Moping about on Reaping Day didn't help anyone.

"Aha," Evy smiled, pulling out a red lace dress out of her cedar chest. It was the only dress she had brought with her from England, the only thing that still contained memories of her past. She remembered she had bought it two months before her trip to Hamunamptra; some party the Curators were throwing to celebrate the new Ramses exhibit in the museum.

Her hands traced the lace patterns and the soft red fabric of the dress, as if trying to have her fears melt into the last memories of home.

* * *

Rick paced back and forth on the faded rug, waiting for Evelyn to get ready and fretting about the exact whereabouts of Jonathan. Rick had to doubts he was or had been completely drunk, but he knew very well the importance of today.  
Rick had simply thrown on a button shirt and pants that did not have dirt caked on them.

He didn't know why Evy was putting up such a fuss about picking something to wear- its not like they were in London anymore, where everything had to be absolutely perfect and indefinitely proper.

Just then, faint footsteps were heard banging against the hard stone steps, and Rick knew exactly who they belonged to. The door swung open, and in collapsed Jonathan, pale faced and exasperated. Rick didn't seem in a stupor at all.

"You're late, Jonathan."

His girlfriend's menacing brother let out a loud moan, clutching the base of one of the kitchen chairs to pull himself up.

And after a long, overbearing minute of stuttering and shaking hands, the Englishman was up unsteadily on his feet. He gave Rick a cocky grin, still reeking the odor of a drunk man.

"Common old boy. What's a reaping without a good drink to start it off?" Jonathan drawled.

Rick tried to suppress a smile. "Your sister is gonna kill you, you know,"

At the thought of his bossy little sister, Jonathan grew tense.

"You're not going to be the one to tell her, right O'Connell?" he said with worry. Rick just let out a laugh.

"She's not an idiot, Jonathan," he said slowly, making sure the man was listening entirely. "And you smell like camel shit."

Jonathan rolled his eyes as Rick punched the side of his shoulder. "Besides, it's not like any of us here actually have expectations for you." Rick laughed, seeing the infuriated expression on his face.

"Now you listen here you-"

"Jonathan, is that you?" Evy's voice carried through the ghostly halls. Rick's laugh increased as Jonathan turned panicked, still showing telltale signs of his previous festivities.

Evelyn walked into the room where the two men stood, arms folded, eyes directed towards her brother in a cross stare.

"Um- Evy! Fancy seeing you here!" Jonathan raced for the words in his mouth.

Her icy gaze was was beginning to make the men in the room uncomfortable once it was positive that she wasn't about to jump in and say something. She exchanged glances from Jonathan to rick, Rick to Jonathan. Then her eyes shot towards Rick, who was still trying to retain the humor on his face.

"You think this is funny?" Evelyn said in disbelief.

Rick immediately wiped it off his face and replaced it with a firm old frown. "No-. Course not- by the way, you look amazing in that dress." he said, putting a smile on that he knew she would love.

Much to his relief, Evelyn's face softened a bit towards him as she fiddled with the hem of the dress.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she added. Rick was surprised by this comment, since the only thing she ever noted about his appearance was the often need to shave or regularly wash his clothes.

Evy gave a quick glance to her wristwatch before dashing over to the window, causing an uproar of dust.

"We've got to get over there before they kill us all for being late!" she insisted, opening the door and pushing her brother out of it. He stumbled off the steps and eventually found his balance.

Evy preceded down the steps, followed by Rick, avoiding the sour comments Jonathan was mumbling.

"I'll deal with you later." she kvetched, walking away without another word. Jonathan sighed loudly, and trailed behind his sister and her boisterous boyfriend, head low.

The trek to downtown square was a peaceful one, passing endless fields of golden wheat, lightly brushed with a irrecent breeze that tousled Evelyn's hair so softly as if a playful whisper with many secrets to tell.

It was comforting, too, the strong fragrance of earth and freshly toiled soil, making her almost forget she was about to attend a reaping, instead of the occasional walk in order to clear her mind. And yes, with a brother like Jonathan, her mind needed a good clearing quite often.

As if sensing the gitters in her stomach, Rick held out his hand and took hers, as if his own strength could be transfused over to the only girl he cared about, insomuch that, if he needed to, Rick would give everything he had for. He already gave up his luxury cell at the Cairo prison, what else could a man want? The scene still played over and over in his head, like a never ending melody. Her bright and omniscient brown eyes, her soft lips, and the way she edged closer to him that wonderful morning? Beautiful.

Rick had never really had anything of a home; but when he was around her, he felt more at peace then he ever had before. He moved his hand away from hers and swung his arm around her shoulders; letting her sweet aroma carry him to a higher place, lighten his spirits. Rick hoped Evelyn couldn't tell how nervous he was. It was hard to believe that in less than thirty minutes, someone they knew- a neighbor, friend, maybe someone they never knew- was going to a war unlike he had ever heard of before. A war that made fighting Tuaregs and ancient desert warriors look obscurant. He'd killed many men before. But to spill others blood just to fill the empty hearts of the citizens? He shuddered at the thought.

_Ugh. Rick's getting mushy again._

Jonathan muttered to himself. It was always the same: Rick would come home, Evy would be thrilled, and leave him in the dust like he wasn't even there. The only way his sister would ever really talk to him was when Rick wasn't home. Other than that, Evy would always find the worst time to pick out all of his flaws, to yell and nag at him because he was- well... Jonathan. There were times when the two siblings got along, like when their parents died. Jonathan himself tried avoiding this particular subject, finding it hard to believe that only two years ago, their happy little family was together- bound by love- and impenetrable. It wasn't the loss of his parents that made eschew, it was that painful memory of his little sister- she was the one they loved more. They felt the same way about Evy that Jonathan did. She was everyone's baby, the one everyone favored more. Jonathan may have been the one cleaver with the ladies, but evelyn was smart. And apparently smartness overruled wittiness in his family.

She was a wreck when they died.

Jonathan tried to be there for her, but it was hard. He had to force her out of her room to eat. Push her to talk- get rid of her depression when others were around. And practically drag her anywhere out of the house. Jonathan had taken her in, since she was under age at the time and would've been sent to another home. She owed him that. He tried being a brother to her, but it was difficult at times. He was Jonathan, after all.  
He made a face towards the couple. Evy was bright and bubbly as ever around him now, that was a plus. Or maybe the slight confidence change occurred from being kidnapped by a walking, talking, bag of bandages. Maybe having Rick around wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

"Common Jonathan!" he heard his sister call from the distance. Jonathan hadn't realized how far he'd fallen behind. They were both small figures in his eyes; so was the distinct outline of center square: where the drawings were to be held. He mustered up the energy, shoved his erstwhile thoughts aside, and started off on a lopsided jog towards the others.

By the time Jonathan caught up, though, the three were already surrounded by mobs and herds of people, walking every which way like lost sheep. Peacekeepers were everywhere too, gesturing in a calm fashion to the different age groups. Evy never thought it would be this- well... Insane. Being from a proper society, she was used to things being quieter- more relaxed and luxurious. Even the few parties her brother forced her to attend were never this bad.

Images played tricks with her mind; images of blazing white sand and the chills of the night air. Screams, gunshots, impulsion... Insanity.

A hand grips her shoulder in a sudden motion. Whipping around, the sight of the flashy white uniform was enough evidence to say the hand belonged to a peacekeeper.

"Move along." he said gruffly, before turning his attention to a group of younger aged children.

"I'll be waiting over by the side, okay?" Jonathan almost had to yell over the noise. Evy just nodded, avoiding his eyes so he didn't have to see her pain. But Jonathan could see enough. He wanted to reach out and embrace her, tell her that everything would be alright. That's what he had told her that dreary day four years ago. Even then he knew this was a lie.

Soon though, the current of people pushing him in a thousand different ways at once.

Rick was having the same issue, finding it hard to stay planted where he wanted to be in front of the one he loved. He pulled her close, sending relief into her trembling body.

"Everything will be fine, okay? Promise." Rick said softly, so only she could hear.

"I love you," she said with a shaky voice, as he pulled away from her.

Evy's eyes opened, and let out a flood of comfort when she saw his bright and dignified face.

Letting go of her was one of the hardest things Rick had ever done. The air around him suddenly felt thick and heavy, the stress emanating from each and every person, collecting into a pool of misery and godlessness. He easily found the rest of the eighteen year olds, beginning to show the churning emotions that had been building up inside of him for weeks now. Rick was never one to believe in God, but know, that's all he had.

Jonathan was a nervous wreck. Most of the alcohol was officially out of his system, but something else had replaced it faster than he could stop it. This was triggered when he witnessed the look of desperation in his sister's eyes as he walked away from her. It felt like his heart was just ripped in two. Why it had to be her was still a mystery to him. Jonathan had always believed he had some duty to her as a big brother, though most of the time it was the other way around. Still, he had looked after her all those years. Even if he had a little help from time to time from Evy. Right now, though, he was completely powerless.

The roped section Jonathan was currently in was condensing more and more rapidly. He had to work his way to the front, through annoyed prospectors and furious wives, just to get a clear view of what was unfolding before them. In his mad attempt through the crowds, the mayor of district six, mayor Helmsworth, had taken his seat on one of the three padded seats up on stage. Following him was a young lady- a beautiful young lady in his taste- wearing a broad smile as well as a blue dress that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Jonathan instantly remembered her from an add in the paper- she was once a victor. Unlike all the other previous visitors here, she didn't throw all her money away, dye her hair purple, and get addicted to morphling. Unlike the others, she was successful.

As if adding to Jonathan's thoughts, the last woman to appear on stage, a tall, bone skinny, with green streaked hair came plodding onto the stage to her seat. The heels on her platform shoes were so ginormous, Jonathan was wondering if she would end up falling off the stage and flat on her face.

Instead of taking a seat next to the others, she continued marching all the way to the microphone perched in the dead center of the stage. The district itself seemed to hold its breath.

"Welcome, district six, to the eight annual Hunger Games!"

No one cheered.

Jonathan has been to many parties before, most of them thrown at his local pub back in London- Evy had called it his second home.

He must've been delusional as to thinking this would be a celebration.

"With no further adue, let's get started! As usual," her voice held mock excitement within the tight lipped smile. "Ladies first,"

Her hand plunged into the large crystal bowl that was this districts yearly fate.

After fishing it around for seconds that were agonizing, her fingers tightened around one paper, closing around the throat of one of their own. She lifted the paper to her eyes and unwrapped it vigorously, taking a glance of her own at the name before her mouth opened to the people.

"Evelyn Carnahan."

* * *

**Another huge thank you to Lady Elena Dawson for her review. Hope this one was as bloody brilliant as the last.(:**

**You guys know what to do... REVIEW. **


	3. Goodbye

Her heart froze in her chest.

Was it really her who had been called?

Of course it was.

Evelyn could feel the eyes from all sides around her as they backed awkwardly away. While struggling to allow air back into her system, she forced herself to step forward.

Having a mind in twenty thousand places at once isn't exactly what one would want in public. Evelyn's head felt like a ton of bricks as the horrors flashed through her mind in recollection:

Killing.

Stabbing.

Savage.

Betrayal.

_Death._

Every previous game they had heard of was the same- "oh, that one from twelve is a fighter," "did you see that bloodbath, how quickly he murdered them?"

She and Rick had done nothing more than form a look of disgust on their faces as they walked away, sharing some glances when the man who told the story was out of sight.

"Murder?" she had said in shock once the two had gotten home that day. Rick then held her close, and kissed her forehead lightly. "Don't think about it; everything will be alright,"

Evelyn hadn't realized she was already at the base of the wooden stage. The lady with strange green hair beckoned her up with an excitement even she knew was disappointment.

Who would want the puny little British girl?

Everything was so quiet, Evelyn's footsteps on the stairs sounded like cannon shots.

"Well, don't be shy!" the lady said, right into the microphone. Evelyn felt ready enough to strangle her on the spot.

She took her place beside her, the lady with the green hair, and faced the crowd with a look of dignity.

If there was anything her father had taught her, it was to never show fear. Let them know you as strong, confident. Make them fear you.

Of course, a look of intimidation was hard to pull off with a face like one she possessed. A face that, in her country, would be offering a crumpet or two; not asking for war.

After taking another glance at the wrinkled paper in her hands, the lady looked over at Evelyn. "You're one of the transfers from Europe, aren't you?" she said with astonishment.

Her words were a stab at her side. She knew something like this was coming.  
The words were stuck in her throat, mouth dry. So she just gave a nod, along with a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those who don't know, President Snow has taken the liberty to save as many starving souls from the wastelands over seas, ensuring them all safe homes here in Panem!"

There were many surprised murmurings in the crowd.

"Isn't it great here, Evelyn, away from the disaster back at your homeland?"

Her smile grew as her laughter grew louder inside of her. The ridiculousness!

"Oh yes, it is quite wonderful here." she said with a pleasant ring in her voice.

The crowd's murmuring of approval acclimatized in volume. If she weren't just sentenced to get death, Evelyn might just have glanced over towards Rick, to see his laugh. But the lady with the green hair adjusted her face and straightened her back, squelching the last of the mirth she had created seconds ago- though a lie.

"And now, for the boys," she said with hurry. Evelyn noted the slight bags under the lady's eyes on her skin stretched face.

Her hand once again dipped into the large glass bowl, this one though, adjacent from the last. Evelyn could hear her slightly humming to herself- a slight whinge, perhaps. How odd were these citizens from the Capitol?

"Ah- here we are!" she exclaimed, thrusting her hand from out of the sea of names. Evelyn then felt a pang of worry rewash over her. She hadn't thought of a partner, or, for that matter, hardly anything about the whole ordeal at all. Would they become friends? Allies? Would she even like her fellow tribute? Know him, even?

"Richard O'Connell!"

Of course she did.

* * *

Fury was building up inside of him- flames sharp as needles as they pierced through his soul. How could it be, that the girl he loved more than anything else in the world- everything else, could be taken away from him so hastily? Again! A girl surviving the mummy attack of the century was one thing, to have her parents both dead another.

But stripping her of everything she ever had? Sending her to a foreign city? Taking away everything she had ever known, just for fulfilling their people's empty lust for battle and death?

He had watched her walk up to that stage, every step a ripping of his heart- and sanity. Oh, how he wanted to stop her. But, Rick reminded himself, this isn't war. Not yet, anyways.

But when his name was called over that damn microphone? That's when the conformation was sealed: These games were rigged. Fear didn't have a single chance to seize his body as he walked down the long aisle to his doom. Anger was flaming- his hands clenched into a ball, mouth inaudibly spitting more curse words than anyone else in the district knew.

He guessed the weird lady with seaweed for hair wasn't top great with body language, because her sunny smile was still bright as hell.

Evelyn swore under her breath when she saw him walk up to the stage. When his name was called, her scholar mind refused to believe it was really him that was called.

But she saw him, her Rick, her knight in shining armor, advancing towards her? She thought she would burst into tears.

Evelyn knew life wasn't fair; she had realized this when the telegraph came explaining both her parents untimely deaths. She had always tried, too, to be the best at what she could do. Of course, having an Egyptologist's ambition did lead her to a cursed city and some rather unruly visitors.

He was at the base of the stage when Evelyn dared to look again, his face in the sudden realization hers was in just minutes before. After a reluctant pull up by the green- haired lady, he was up right beside her- so close his breath was on her neck. And for a second- a memorizing, breathtaking moment- his hand brushed hers, making her body tingle inside. But then the warmth was gone, and she returned into darkness.

"Well, here we are, folks!" she beamed. "Our two tributes from district six!"

Thank Godness. Evelyn could breathe again. Nothing was said about the two being both from the presidents gracious doings. There was an uproar in the crowd, though Evy was sure it was mostly for Rick. Strong, handsome, what wasn't there for the people to love?

"Now, now you two," the lady rung, "common, shake hands!" She backed back a step.

Evelyn could see him in full view now. His hair was caught in a bath of sunlight. A smile was hidden in his powerful stance. She knew it was for her. Hands- so rough and powerful, were never desired more. Evy brought her hand forward; it was grasped firmly, like a proper business owner to an oncoming seller. These were not the hands she had held, the hands she had- and still loved.

Though only for a moment, her eyes met with his. Time seemed to stop entirely. His piercing blue eyes, deep blue pools, melting into hers...

"Right this way, you two." the lady whispered to the both of them. Evelyn's eyes closed, and were snapped back into reality.

Yes, only twenty thousand people were currently watching.

Turning around, Rick got a faint whiff of her hair. It was faint, but it was soft and earthy. Rick thought he could sense some of the flower perfume she had used often back home.

They were led into a dark and narrow chamber that, in his mind, seemed to never end. He tried to find Evelyn's hand, but much to his disgrace, the lady with the stupid green hair was in the way. Great.

"We're running a bit off schedule," she spoke through the blankness between them. "So the goodbyes will have to be quick."

When Evelyn heard the word goodbye, only one name to mind.

And it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Chaps were only as good as their wallets permitted them to be. That was Jonathan's motto his whole life.

Yeah, he had put up with blokes with mouths bigger than Big Ben itself; people that just happened to get their lives handed to them on a silver plate. He often thought about how lucky his life was: indeed, his parents had died, but never were they very close to him. The old man was always on some sort of archeological dig, sending nothing less than a piece of paper explaining his whereabouts. Whenever he was to be home, it was always the same thing. Why can't you get a job, Jonathan? Why are you such an embarrassment, Jonathan? Why can't you be more like your sister, Jonathan?

The word 'sister' continued to flash in front of his eyes. Yes, it was true he didn't have a real family. But he had a sister. And that was more than enough for him.

The man might not have five cents in his pocket (Evy began restricting his bank account ages ago) but he had well enough what he needed.

Though, a beer or two would be nice once in a while.

As many of his lady suitors had been told, Jonathan was a hero. He did save his baby sister from the hands of an evil deranged mummy. Evelyn had always been right at his side, too, when trouble found its way to their doorstep, or a good time at the local pub left the poor chap with nothing but a throbbing head. She would try her best to scold him, tell him how much of an awful brother he was. But her face would always break into a warm smile, and he would sleep that night, knowing everything would be alright, even if he kept messing up. As much as he'd try to deny it, Jonathan Carnahan loved his sister. Out of all the girls that came and went through his bedroom doors, he knew Evy would be the girl that would be always there for him.

* * *

Evelyn wasn't good with goodbyes. They were usually the subtle, be back by dinner goodbyes, though she wasn't too good with those either. It was always that reoccurring question: what if there was no return? It happened once before, and now, it was happening again.

"Oh Gosh Evy," Jonathan muttered before running into her arms. He could barely stand looking at her; eyes full of confusion, like a small, frightened rabbit, left frazzled and shaken for hungry wolves to devour. He didn't even care what O'Connell was thinking beside him (he was never the sentimental type) because now, all that mattered was this last moment, for who knew how long, with is only sister.

"Please," Jonathan heard her say, "please try and take of yourself."

Oh, how he tried to stop the tears from coming.

"C-common, Evy. I'll figure something out... I'll talk to the Williams about staying with them for a while- just" he let himself take another famous grin "just until you come back. We'll find a nice place on the mantel for that victory crown."

Jonathan heard her crying subside as she pulled away from his grasp to look him at the eye. "I- can't do it, Jonathan..." she said, looking more than desperate. He then grabbed her hand tight as he fought for words.

"Listen to me. You're the strongest girl I know. You remember mum's old ring she wore all the time?" he waited for a nod before continuing. "You're the only person in this whole world who knows how to properly kick a mummy's ass. You know, me out there, I didn't stand a chance!"

Jonathan fished in his pocket, and uprooted a small silver ring- something he surprisingly kept with him all these years. He then grabbed Evy's right hand, and slid the ring on her third finger.

"You're a lot braver than you think, old mum,"

Evelyn opened her mouth in surprise, though no sound came. She wiped some of her tears away before turning to glance towards Rick, who, had been silently staring out the window for quite a while. He got up, awkwardly eyeing the man that had caused him much fury in the past. His expression was clouded- half just plain said, don't you dare hug me. Nevertheless, the other half said boy, am I gonna miss you Jon. Even if you're a real pain in the ass.

Rick put a firm hand on his shoulder- which hurt- and locked his cool blue eyes with his. "Look Jonathan, I know you're not the best at hunting, or anything for that matter, but listen. Do whatever it takes to trade for food. I don't care what you sell in the house- as long as it's not important- just keep yourself alive, ok? I'd hate to see something happen to ya."

Jonathan was taken aback. Was this really the mighty Rick O'Connell speaking to him?

"Oh yeah, and try not to drink too much. It's really not that healthy."

The doors opened. He was being pulled, pushed, in every direction. Jonathan heard her voice- but all he saw was a sea of white uniforms. The door slammed, and she was gone.


	4. I See Something in You

"Well!" the woman with green hair exclaimed, "here it is!"

Evelyn hadn't been paying much attention to what she had been saying through their journey to what the two new acclaimed tributes assumed to be the Capitol. Their captain had simply pushed them out of the station wagon that carried them who knew how many miles, and then there they were- aboard a train.

"It's just lovely-" she rambled on- "I hope you find everything to your satisfaction- the food here is the finest in all of Panem!"

That's when the two tributes stopped listening. Suddenly, they were in a large, bright room, immediately inducing a trance that washed over their bodies like a warm comfort.

Food- everywhere- strewn on tables, counters, placed to perfection for the eyes to gape. Smells were mixed together into a delightful concoction that fluttered all around them. Evelyn didn't know what to do; her stomach was soon yearning for the festivities that were placed before them. A memory was then recalled to her, when quite a few years ago she and her brother had attended one of the finest parties all of London had to offer. Though she had been rather young at the time, she still remembered the faces of the queens and the dukes, the fair maidens and princesses that graced the ballroom floors that night. At the time, her father had worked on a mission from the queen of England herself, having been sent to Egypt once again to uncover one of her ancestors most prized possessions. As both brother and sister knew, their father did indeed find it: a rare gem stowed away deep inside one of the many tombs that was egypt- a land with never-ending mystery.

Evelyn had chosen her favorite dress to wear to the occasion, a simple blue one. When she got there, though, an immediate feeling of being overshadowed began brewing inside of her. Her brown eyes scanned the room- she saw the quaint ediquiteness glowing in every single person as they ate their meat, sipped their wine. Back then, Evy had wondered, where would I be if it weren't for life's perfection?

She had jumped within Rick brushed passed her. He saw her startled look, and grew concerned.

"Hey," he said softly, "I know you're hungry." Rick took her hand, pushing out a leather chair for her to sit down.

"It'll be like we're back in England again,"

Evelyn shook back her tears with a light smile and began filling her plate with the mouth watering food in front of them. It didn't matter that she was here, of all places.

Right here, right now, she was still with the man she loved; and that was more than enough satisfaction for her.  
~*~

The sky had transformed into a burning auburn by the time Lindsey Hope arrived on the young victors' train. The twenty four year old walked in with a gracious smile, though Rick would sense the tiredness and stress unearthed in the deepness of her blue eyes.

"Good God Lindsey!" said the seaweed hag (as he soon began calling her), "just where have you been?"

Lindsey turned slightly to shut the door behind her, signing ever so slightly. "You seem to forget, Pricilla, that somebody here had to go run all your little errands," she muttered, dumping the contents of the bag she was holding onto the counter ahead.

"Did you get the caviar from district four?" Pricilla asked, finally turning her attention from her food to the damsel.

Lindsey fished around the pile of groceries for a moment before pulling out a thin box and waving it subjectively. The green haired lady let out a smile of pleasure, making Lindsey roll her eyes.

"Honestly I don't know why..." she started, before seeing the two new additions to the team. Evelyn opened her mouth to introduce herself, but not before Pricilla smoothed her hair, getting up in a jagged motion and gesturing to the tributes.

"Here we have Rick" -he gave a slight grin and a nod of the head- "and Evelyn "- who managed to get out quick "how do you do" before Pricilla continued.

"Isn't she just adorable? She's from that country..."

"Britain?" Lindsey answered easily, "yeah, I got that from the accent." She sat down next to the pair. "That was some show you two put on yesterday," she smiled. "It's the talk of all Panem! I mean, what're the odds of two people, both transfers from primitive countries, picked just months after they arrived?"

Evelyn stole a glance over at Rick, and signed hesitantly. "That's not even half of it," she muttered, as Rick put his arm around her.

"We're together," he finally got out.

They weren't sure what was more exciting- the besmirched expression washed over Lindsey's eyes or scream that protruded from the dab hand's mouth.  
~*~

The sky outside was still dark when Evy woke up that next morning. Though she hadn't gotten much sleep, her mind was still set on the perpetual librarian mode of waking her up before dawn. Usually, this was a good characteristic to have, since it meant getting to work on time. But after two days of being sentenced to war, Evelyn thought, it would be nice to have an easy day or two.

The constant lull of the train tracks beneath her made it hard to concentrate on anything, so reading for the next few hours was out of the question. She let out a soft moan before climbing out of her bed, head feeling like a ton of bricks. Maybe she couldn't carry on a thought conversation with herself, but Evelyn Carnahan knew one this: she need a cup of coffee more than anything.

Quite a few times from the past she was considered addicted to the substance. Jonathan used it on her plenty of times when he clambered into the house stone drunk.

Evelyn closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't possibly think of her brother at a time like this.

Pulling on a silk bathrobe from a hanger in the gianormos closet, amidst a jungle of other items of clothing that made her feel like royalty, she strode across the dark hallway, knowing how ire Rick would be if she turned on the lights at this early in the morning. The silence enveloping her was both mysterious and comforting- hiding secrets of what was to come yet allowing her to have at least some peace of mind before it was too late.

Evy walked on the tips of her feet like a ballet dancer, the noise from her slippers barely audible. She stopped abruptly when the hallway ended, for there was a weak glow of light seeping from the closed door of the kitchen. Evelyn opened it slowly, causing it to creak rather loudly.

Lindsey looked up from her newspaper, startled. Once she saw it was Evelyn, though, she changed it into a smile.

"I knew you'd show up sooner or later."

Lindsey then pulled out the chair next to her, and got up to pour some more coffee for Evelyn.

"So," Lindsey started, "how have you been since the reaping?"

Evelyn looked up, slightly surprised that she asked that question, since absolutely no one had asked her for her opinion on anything in the last four days.

"If I said I was ok I'd be lying."

Lindsay smiled, and set a mug of coffee in front of her. "Of course you're not fine. I'd think you were crazy if you said otherwise,"

Evy was more than glad there was finally someone on the bloody train that acted friendly, but she didn't want to think about the games. Even when she was forced to, she'd never bring herself to think about how it would end. A victor. One victor. Not two, one.

"Hey." Lindsey spoke softly, seeing the tears pricking the sides of her eyes. "Ive been doing this for three years now. And it never gets any better. My first year, I had a bone skinny fourteen year old boy and a depressed sixteen year old girl. They both died within the first two days. The next year, I got a brawny eighteen year old boy and a tall, red haired girl. I really thought they would make it... The both of them ended in the top ten, but... They turned on each other. They were both amazing tributes, too. The boy killed his partner and ended up dying a few hours later due to blood loss."

Evelyn tried hard to concentrate. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because." she said forcefully, "never in my years have I seen someone with more determination as you. I mean honestly, what are the chances you had to endure not only a transfer to this God- awful country, fall in love, and then have to witness the darkest, most cruel event in this society? It's next to nothing. I mean, I know you're not as physically fit as Rick, but Evelyn... I see something in you- something I've never really seen in anyone before. With a little training, you could go far."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mentally, she have a pitiful laugh. That wasn't even half of what she had been through. Evelyn was now aware of the tears that had been trailing down her checks for quite some time now.

"But I- can't kill people..." she chocked, impressed at herself for actually saying the word. "I don't know how to survive on my own... I can't do it."

Lindsey shook her head. "Yes you can. You just need to know what you're doing out there. Forget about the killing. The most important thing for you to have with you is Rick. Rick can survive. He's strong. I know he'll do anything to protect you. All you need to do is stay with him, and know how to get food. It's our only chance at winning."

Taking in a deep breath, Evy reached her hand forward and nervously drank some coffee, though it was starting to get cold. She knew what Lindsey was saying would most likely save her life in the very near future. She also knew that from this point on, she was going to have to start accepting the fact that the games were indeed going to happen.

Pouting and procrastination wasn't going to help with anything anymore.

Just as Lindsey opened her mouth to speak, the door opened loudly behind her. In walked in a tall, brawny man with broad shoulders and sparkling blue eyes; he was wearing checkered pajama pants and a surprisingly clean white shirt.

"What are you doing up so early?" Evelyn asked, trying to shield the fact that she had been crying. Apparently, it worked, because Rick O'Connell just laughed. "I always get up this early,"

She merely rolled her eyes towards him. "Yeah, right. Next you're going to tell me that you wash your clothes and put them away."

"I do sometimes," he muttered, knowing there was no chance at winning a debate with Evelyn. "It's the first day of training. I need the extra energy so I'll do better."

"Of course you'll do fine," Evelyn scoffed, "you've been running around the desert for three years. This is nothing for you."  
Rick poured himself a cup, and sat down next to his girlfriend, across from Lindsey.

"True, but you're here with me." his eyes saddened for a moment. "I can't let anything happen to you."

A few seconds went by, maybe a minute or two; but Evelyn nor Rick knew how much time passed since he stared into her eyes. She felt as if she suddenly entered into an alternate universe, a planet so far away she could no longer hear the despair crying from inside of her. A safe place, where only the two of them existed. A place where death was only a figment of the imagination.

His eyes seemed to radiate with care and love- a beacon of hope through the unstoppable darkness. Evelyn was quite sure Lindsey was saying something next to her, but despite her British nature, all she cared about for the moment was having those special connections with the man she loved more than life itself.

Rick couldn't help but stare at her, he truly meant what he had said. He was aware of their mentor sitting with them, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He just wanted to assure her... Nevertheless, as soon as he caught her glance, not even God himself could tear them apart. The intenseness of the situation quickly inclined, for his eyes began craving her rosy red lips, the tresses of dark curls... Her.

"I hope you all had a good sleep!" Pricilla said, as she slid through the door, an annoyingly mirthful tone ringing to her voice.

Rick jumped in his seat, almost knocking over his untouched coffee. Evy's face brightened.

"Lindsey, I could go for a drink," Pricilla half yawned, apparently not expecting an answer from any of them. She sat down in the last empty chair at the table; she was wearing a long purple dress with an eccentric sequin jacket. Lindsey gave her an exaggerated, icy stare, so maybe this time she could actually catch it. But, of course, the odd woman from the Capitol's ignorance got the best of her, and Lindsey slowly rose from the oak table, swearing hotly under her breath.

"Don't worry about it," Rick sighed, sliding his chair out and fetching the coffee for her. Lindsey gave him a thankful smile in return as she retook her seat next to Pricilla- this time though, scooting away from her a few inches so the reek of her perfume wasn't as intoxicating.

Just as Rick passed the coffee over to Pricilla, there was yet another person at the door. A tall, fierce looking man.

"Oh, Tom, so glad you could make it!" Precilla said cheerfully, standing up to introduce him. "This is Tom Davis, your trainer for the games."

Evelyn quickly exchanged glances with Rick, seeming quite intimidated at his sheer size. Even Rick looked insecurely upward towards him.

"Training for everyone starts in two hours," the man started, sounding surprisingly friendly. "Your clothes are already in your rooms." He gave a tiny smile, one so faint Evy wasn't sure it was even real. Then he walked out, as quickly as he had came in.

Things went quiet, something all of them were thankful for. Only the clicking sound of Precilla's trilling nails against the wood could be heard. Evelyn took in a hard gulp and glanced around nervously. He had said everyone, which meant she and Rick were going to meet their competitors. No, more than that. They were about to come face to face with killers. She mentally cursed her analytical mind for over thinking such things.

This was their first test. They would be judged- quickly dividing the predators from the prey. What would everyone think when they saw her?

Dead meat.

Wiping the sleep from an ironically sleepless night, Rick finally took a swig of the black coffee. His body was ready for training, for he had done this for almost four years of his life. He was used to the intenseness of the daily workouts- he quite enjoyed them, actually. He remembered his first day in the Legion. At there mere age of sixteen, he was grouped with monster like men; ones with bulging muscles, and that devilish snare to their faces. They pushed him- tossed him around like he was a useless kid. If only they knew what he had been through. Rick's experience in the French Foreign Leigion continued like that until he was no longer the fearful one- he was feared.

But, like every other topic conserving the games, everything always ended up back to Evelyn. It was a recurring scenario, and Rick despised it. Instead of jumping to conclusions, he tried seeing the games a different way. After all, not all the other competitors were going to be fierce terminators.

"Oh, and for the interviews," Pricilla began, ripping through his thoughts, "I have the cutest dress for you to wear Evelyn."

Evy darted her eyes towards her, just barely tuning into the conversation. She caught the word dress, and, with the expression on Rick's face, it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Oh... I'm sure it'll be lovely," Evelyn said, putting on a convincing impersonation of a smile. She was used to faking smiles due to the prim and proper ways of London, but ever since she and Rick arrived in America, politeness was a barely virtue.

She mentally filed through all the scenarios and images of what exactly her dress would look like. It was extremely hard not to grimace aloud at what her imagination brought her to.

"Actually, Lindsey was telling us before you walked in how she is an amazing costume designer." Evelyn said rather quickly, an impulsion that would only save her dignity when the time came.

Pricilla wore a confused face. "My dear, why would you say a thing like that? You'd have this shabby apprentice make you look presentable to thousands and thousands of people?" she said, her voice sounding quite hurt.

Evelyn just gave a pitiful smile, and placed her hand on her heart.

"I just felt so sorry for the poor darling. It's what we fine ladies of the British culture do."

"Fine, if it makes her feel that much better," Pricilla muttered.

Setting her hand down on Rick's, Evy threw her mentor a warming, mirthful smile. "Rick has been ranting on and on about how much he fancies your designs. I know he would just be delighted to have a suit made by you!"

His eyes widened, for he had tuned out the whole conversation after he heard seaweed lady said the word 'suit'.

"I would fancy..."

Pricilla lit up as if a fire just burst into chromatic flames. "Oh- Rick- this will just be amazing- how do you feel about a tuxedo? With ruffles- and sparkles!"

"Okay, we'll Evy and I have lots of work to be getting on with," Lindsay said, holding her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. The two of them promptly rose from their seats and headed for the door, giggling and grinning like schoolgirls.

The door closed with a bang behind them, leaving Rick with a horror- struck look on his face.

"Wait- what?"


	5. The Pleasure is All Mine

**A/N:** I'm back! So sorry it's taken so long for an update. But as some of you know I'm tackling more stories in other categories. Here it is though! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Evelyn took a deep breath before walking up to the bathroom mirror. This is what she saw:

A British girl dressed for combat and war.

Wow, what a sight.

She bit her lip hard and paused a little more on her reflective figure, as if making sure it was really her. Wearing simple thin black t-shirt, dark pants and combat boots, Evelyn was close to unrecognizable. She then got to work pinning up her hair into a messy bun- working her fingers fast through her thick hair. After she was done, Evelyn couldn't buy help staring at herself one last time.

_Did all Americans dress like this?_

Well Rick did, but she highly doubted he was 'most Americans'.

Taking a glance at her wristwatch, she quickly tied her shoes before slipping out of the room and down the hallway. She imagined everyone else was already down in the lounge waiting for her as she strode down the corridor, her boots made muffled stomps on the thin carpet.

Sure enough, the rest of her entourage were sitting down on the crisp white couches. They all looked up at her when she entered, Pricilla clasping her hands together in relief and Rick's eyes widening. He moved over and beaconed her to sit by him on the small leather couch. She obeyed; he almost immediately put his arm around her shoulders.

"Nice outfit."

Evelyn smirked, and lifted up her boots. "It could be a new look for me."

"No seriously, if I were from any other district I'd be scared for my life right about now."

Her smile was an extremely prideful one. Suddenly, she couldn't help but throw her arms around his chest and pull herself closer to his body.

"Whoa, no strangling each other just yet," Lindsay smirked, just entering the room. "They go down the list starting with District One. The train'll be stopping in a couple minutes."

Rick and Evelyn both nodded in unison, and stood up. They both knew a pep talk was about to be in session.

"Look- when you walk in the room, you'll see a bunch of weapons right in the dead center. Rick, go for the dummy- smash it up a bit. If that's not enough then throw some weights around and look angry. They'll love you." She said with reassurance. "Now Evelyn," she turned towards her, speaking in fervent belief, "go for the sword. Rick told me how good you are with it. You don't have to do anything extremely fancy, just... Have faith in yourself- and don't act scared."

"But I am!" Evelyn protested as the ground beneath them began lurching to a halt. Lindsey took her shoulders in her hands and let out a short breath.

"Pretend. Put on a show. Remember, you're the star."

The three of them shielded their eyes as the door at the back of the train opened, letting in a fierce torrent of wind like an explosion. Two Peacekeepers stood on either side.

"We'll let's get on with it!" Pricilla said merrily, pushing the two tributes from District Six into the beginning of something no mummy could ever recreate.

* * *

"You must be the two from district six!" Said one of the officials, dressed sharply in a navy tuxedo. Standing before him were Rick and Evelyn, no longer accompanied by Pricilla and her entourage. He smiled. "There's a spot reserved between the ah-" he wavered an index finger towards one of the tables- "skimpy twelve year old and fiery brunette."

With that, he shook Rick's hand and flocked towards the other men in suits.  
Evy and Rick exchanged glances- a mixture of fear, eyes aflutter.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he reasurred her as they took the two remaining seats. They sat and waited as names were soon called by an announcer into the performance room.

The moments ticked by before their eyes; it was terrifying and exonerating at the same time. Slowly, the tributes drifted off towards the formidable double doors, never coming back the same way through. The announcer's voice was as dull like a caught record player.

Evelyn couldn't help but reverting her mind back to the time her father had made her attend a Sunday morning seminar on economics- it was the most deadened experience of her life. Of course, raging nerves and badgering thoughts wouldn't leave the girl peace, but her lips turned upward in a bittersweet memory.

"Evelyn Carnahan, district six." Sounded the emcee, with its placid dullness.  
Rick placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Evy jolted back to reality with a slight flinch. She didn't even need to hear him speak a word; his saddened crystal eyes said everything.

She stood up, stiffened, and walked towards the doorway with eyes traveling down the milk white floor pattern. It was exactly the sensation Evelyn had gotten when her name was first chosen- that the entire universe was zeroing on her like an ant under a microscope.

Her hands laggardly wrapped around the golden knob and gripped it hard, giving it a twist.

* * *

The room was dimly lit, as if a shadow encased it with its errie gloom. A glass panel towards the back held behind it five fierce looking men wearing expensive clothing. Evelyn wasn't terribly nervous until she caught a glimpse of them. Soon, her mind began trembling with insecurity.

But when she arrived in full view in front of the five judges, they smiled with a pleasure unrealistically real.

"Ah, miss... Carnahan." One man on the end said loudly in an extremely masculine voice, "well go on, show us what you can do."

She took a deep breath, and strode over to the vast selection of knives and swords, picking one that was medium in length and balancing it in the base of her palm. Then Evy turned and faced a life sized mannequin, instant wielding her weapon and slicing it right across the torso. It left a thin black line that ran right through the center of the body.

Bracing herself, she hit again, again and again until there were marks everywhere scratched on the plastic dummy.

The panel of judges all had looks of astonishment on their faces. Evelyn carefully set down the sword back on the rack, throwing them a fortuitous smile.

"Wow." One woman finally breathed out, looking like she just witnessed the redirection of Christ himself. The five of them began conversing with themselves. Evelyn stood there awkwardly, though feeling extremely prideful of herself.

"You're free to go," another man said after a few seconds.

She brought her eyes up towards them. "Well gentlemen, the pleasure is all mine."

With that, Evelyn turned around and walked out the door without another word.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it was so short... I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter! :)


End file.
